Cecilia Baxilios
The young and charismatic commander of the Peddan military. She was born from a long line of generals and has some history with Yurchael. Heroes of Mana Cecilia leads the invasion of Pedda against the rest of the world, conquering Ferolia, Laurent, Valsena, and Altena, and setting up the mysterious Esina's mirror in their lands. She is also responsible for Roget and his group breaking away from Pedda, as she informs them of the truth behind their mission and then tries to kill them. She particularly earns Gemiere's hatred by informing her of her uncle's death (leading the young warrior to believe she had killed him). At first, she appears totally devoid of emotion, but soon begins to show signs of insanity. She is forced back from Wendel due to the power of the recently discovered flying fortress, Luzio Malis, but returns while Roget's party is reclaiming Lowenburg and defeats the Priest of Light. Successfully putting a mirror in all the main kingdoms, she returns to Pedda for the next phase of Operation Psi. While she keeps her emotions to herself, Celestan attempts to gain insight into her thinking and comes to the conclusion that Yurchael is the main driving force for her actions. Baxillos is fought again at the Pedda capital. There, she reveals that psi is "a giant black dragon that will devour the world" before departing with Inath. With the Mirage Bishop's reveal, Baxillos fights alongside him and Inath several times. Her hatred becoming more and more open, she proclaims she'll have her revenge on the Mana Goddess for what she lost two years ago. She and her allies are defeated, but Baxillos takes this opportunity to betray her allies and holds the Bishop at sword point. Ridiculing the Bishop and Inath for wanting to create a new world, she proclaims that all realms will always have hatred and despair because Anise is inside all of them. She then explains that her true goal is to unleash all the souls collected by the mirror at once, destroying countless realms in the following chaos. Yurchael realizes the Cecilia is becoming fully possessed by Anise and was her true chosen one from the start. The mirror then takes its true form and summons Anise in the form of a dragon like black shadow. Anise then possesses Baxillos and transforms her into a giant monster called the Goddess of Doom, and unleashes her true power destroying the newly made realm and consuming her allies. The Goddess then fights the party, summoning exploding copies of itself and mirrors that make monsters out of gaia and treant power. Though Roget defeats it, the goddess then transforms into the black dragon version of Anise that appears to be invincible. Suddenly, Yurchael see an image of the real Cecelia. It is revealed that she had been pregnant with Yurchael's child, but suffered from a miscarriage. Their shared grief tore them apart and it was that grief that caused the mirror to focus on her as a vessel. Noting the irony that she had lost her child and then became a monster that stole children from countless other mothers, she reveals that the Sword of Mana can destroy Anise's mirror and her along with it. Yurchael begs for her forgiveness for not being there for her, which she takes to heart, but she is then repressed by the version of Baxillos that Anise had created. Fortunately, it was enough for Anise to be weakened back into the Goddess of Doom's form, and Yurchael gives her message to Roget, who discovers that the true mirror is under the goddess and destroys it with the help of the winged guardian. The goddess fades away with the mirror. Baxillos reappears long enough to make peace with Gemiere before fading away as Yurchael rushes towards her. Circle of Mana Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes of Mana Non-Player Characters